fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RA073
Synopsis Yazmyne and Nick take the train from Dogwood Town to Oslo City. Upon entering Oslo City, Yazmyne takes it upon herself to immediately abandon Nick to go shopping, and the male Coordinator tries to follow her. At the Oslo City Mall, Yazmyne goes on a shopping spree, buying new shorts, new shoes, and new bag to match her new set of rare gems in the biggest city in all of Riau. She has Electabuzz carry all of her stuff. At a local Pokemon store, Yazmyne motions Eevee and offers to buy her new brush for grooming while Eevee and Electabuzz simply sigh. Meanwhile, Nick searches the city for his "friend." Soon a handsome young man enters the store and is happily greeted by the salesclerk with his name being Cory. Cory spots Yazmyne trying out new brushes for her Eevee and instantly falls in love. The young man approaches her, giving her a flower and trying to woo her. Yazmyne, however, is a little uncomfortable though flattered. The two talk and Cory mentions that he's here for training gear for his Pokemon. At Yazmyne's question, Cory answers that he likes Fighting-Type Pokemon and they are going on a hiking trip to build strength and make bonds. Yazmyne says that she's a Coordinator but also competing in gyms. Cory then wonders if the young girl is strong; Yazmyne answers that she has four badges so far, so that must mean something. Cory proposes that they battle and if he wins they go on a date, also asking if he could battle that Electabuzz holding her stuff. Yazmyne politely declines, claiming that she's taking a break at the moment but is searching for someone. Before Yazmyne can say who, Nick comes through the door having found Yazmyne. Actually it was Zorua who honed in on Eevee's scent. Zorua demands a treat, and Nick feeds her a snack. Spotting Cory near Yazmyne, Nick rushes to her side and asks who the guy is. Cory introduces himself and says that he and Yazmyne are talking. When Nick tries to get Yazmyne to leave, Cory stops them and the two share a glare and rude comments. While this happens, Yazmyne leaves and goes to the checkout line and comes back recalling Electabuzz. She then stops Cory and Nick's arguing. When Cory offers to spend the day with Yazmyne, Nick gets angry as decides to challenge Cory to a battle. Cory questions if Nick is even a trainer and Nick responds saying that he's a Coordinator who came in the Top 8 in the last Kanto Grand Festival. Cory scoffs the accomplishment. Nick becomes incensed and Cory asks Nick if he can handle the Oslo City Gym Leader. At this title, Yazmyne stops their conversation and requests a battle against Cory herself, saying that she should have taken up his offer the first time. Cory accepts buts says he wants to crush Nick first, which angers the male Coordinator even more. Nick vs. Cory At the Oslo City Pokemon Gym, Nick and Cory are ready to battle while Yazmyne sits in the stands thinking the situation is foolish. She asks why the pair are fighting again. Cory begins to respond but Nick interrupts him saying no reason; he just doesn't like Cory, but his bright red face says otherwise. At this, Yazmyne sighs and urges Nick to lose quickly so she can have her battle with the Gym Leader, much to Nick's chagrin and Cory's amusement. Cory reminds Nick that the winner gets to spend the rest of the day with Yazmyne. The referee states that the battle will be 2-on-2 single battles with the challenger, Nick, being the only one whose allowed to substitute Pokemon. As his first choice, Cory sends out Medicham while Nick chooses Clefairy, giving Nick an advantage due to Clefairy's Fiary typing. Nick is granted the first move and commands Disarming Voice, which lands a clean hit on Medicham. Medicham throws a punch and the sheer wind force of the punch disrupts the sound wave, which Yazmyne recognizes as an example of Medicham's ability: Pure Power. Medicham jumps high and fires a Shadow Ball. Nick commands Clefairy to use Meteor Mash, and she destroys the ghostly orb with full-body tackle, her body covered in steel aura. The Fairy-Type then uses Copycat, mimicking and firing Medicham's Shadow Ball. Medicham uses its Pure Power to punch away the Shadow Ball. She then jumps to descend with High Jump Kick. Clefairy repels Medicham with Disarming Voice to send the Fighting-Type crashing. Medicham almost immediately recovers and surprises Clefairy with a Shadow Ball. Medicham repeats High Jump Kick, and Clefairy charges in with Meteor Mash. As Medicham and Clefairy are about to collide, Clefairy tips away to dodge while Medicham crashes and feels the recoil damage. Nick then commands Disarming Voice. The attack engulfs Medicham in a wave of beautiful heart-shaped sound waves. Cory admits Nick is a talented opponent before he commands Medicham to use Recover. Inside the sound waves, Medicham sparkles and heals. Medicham then fires a punch, which dissipates the sound waves through wind force. Medicham then fires another Shadow Ball, which strikes Clefairy. Medicham follows with High Jump Kick, which sends the disoriented Fairy Pokemon crashing into the gym's wall and unable to battle. Nick recalls Clefairy and Cory tells him to not feel bad. Yazmyne is impressed that Medicham knows Recover; its level needs to be very high to learn such an attack. Cory thanks Yazmyne for the compliment and Nick shouts at her, asking whose side she's on. Yazmyne says "your's; duh." Nick then smirks at a slightly upset Cory and sends out his best Pokemon, Scyther. Scyther jumps out with his contest opening of gliding through the battlefield before landing before his trainer. Cory slyly tells Nick he has a powerful Scyther while Yazmyne thinks to herself that the type advantage is relatively neutral. The referee begins the match and fires a stream of Silver Wind. Medicham, however, doddes each attack before firing a Shadow Ball. Scyther uses X-Scissor to destroy the orb in a glitter effect. Scyther then rushes in with his X-Scissor. The Meditate Pokemon, however, dodges each of Scizor's attacks and then lands a powerful Fire Punch. Yazmyne thinks to herself that with Medicham's Pure Power and Scyther's weakness to fire, the match is over. Cory says the victory is his but Scyther remains standing and sends another flurry of Silver Wind. Scizor compounds with Silver Wind with Air Slash. The attacks combine for a fantastic contest combination with the white streaks of Air Slash blending with the Silver Wind for a beautiful combination that deals heavy damage to Medicham. Cory quickly commands Recover. Nick tells Cory that the only way to stop high speed regeneration is to knock out the opponent before they can regenerate. This being said, Nick commands X-Scissor. Medicham regains its ground and glows white, restoring its body. Scyther rushes Medicham. With Scyther inches away Cory quickly commands Hi Jump Kick. Medicham finally recovers from its damage and intercepts Scizor's X-Scissor by pummeling its head with High Jump Kick. Scyther is struck and is sent flying and falls to the ground rolling. He is soon declared unable to battle. Cory is the winner. Aftermath Cory proceeds to make fun of Nick as he is about to recall Scyther. Yazmyne asks Cory to stop and she goes to Scizor, giving him a Sitrus Berry to recover from some of its damages. She then goes to Medicham and give its a Sitrus Berry as well, having it recover from any remaining damages before Cory recalls it. Yazmyne tells Cory they're going to have their battle now. Cory says that Yazmyne is being hasty and says that they are to spend the day together. Yazmyne responds saying that she never agreed to his and Nick's foolish farce, but agrees to go out with him for the day after she beats him. Cory states he likes feisty girls but Yazmyne simply admits that she's pumped from Nick and Cory's match. Nick collects Scyther and apologizes to Yazmyne; she responds asking why. He gave it his all and lost, but there is nothing wrong with losing even if she doesn't like it. Yazmyne adds that she'll avenge him and get her badge, killing two birds with one stone. Yazmyne vs. Cory Begins Cory asks Yazmyne is she's ready and she says yes. The pair take their places and Nick sits in the stands. Cory says his first Pokemon will not be Medicham, but a Pokemon he encountered during his time in the Sinnoh Region. The piques Yazmyne's interest as he calls his Monferno to battle. Yazmyne says she's going to battle like Nick with a type-advantage and calls out her Gothorita. The referee signal the match to begin, and with a collision of Gothorita's Psyshock and Monferno's Flamethrower, Yazmyne's battle for the Brave Badge begins. Major Events *Yazmyne and Nick enter Oslo City and meet Cory, the Oslo City Gym Leader *Nick has his first battle against a gym leader *Nick challenges Cory and loses *Yazmyne begins her battle with Cory For a list of all major events in Riau Adventures, please see the Riau timeline of events. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Cory *Civilians Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Electabuzz (Yazmyne's) *Gothorita (Yazmyne's) *Scyther (Nick's) *Clefairy (Nick's) *Medicham (Cory's) *Monferno (Cory's) Category:Episodes Category:Riau Adventures